the_gungan_council_20fandomcom-20200215-history
Ramiel Daniels
Summary Ramiel Daniels, Archduke of Dantella IV, immediate heir to the Dantellian Throne, and the patriarch of the House of Daniels, serves as a Sith Lord for the Sith Empire. A man of very few words; few people have crossed him and lived to tell about the horrors he inflicted upon their minds. History Raised in Nobility Ramiel Daniels was born to Reman and Sarai Daniels. The oldest of three son's, Ramiel proved to be the most distinct when it came to his personality at a young age. Almost from the time he could walk and talk two things were noticed about the boy. He hardly spoke, if ever, and he hated being in dirty clothes. Sarai began teaching Ramiel the ways of the force at about the age of four, which the boy quickly caught onto. His skills and natural abilities impressed both his mother and father to such an extent that they decided it would be best to home school the boy. Ramiel was educated in the base subjects by his father. Learning how to become a leader and patriarch, how to handle finances, how to properly speak, and approach people. Likewise Sarai hammered home the ways of the force with increased vigor as the years past. By the time Ramiel turned ten, he had surpassed every other Daniels before him at that age. It was here that Sarai, having given birth to his two brothers, Jake and Caen, noticed that Ramiel took the ideals of family to heart. He became so protective of the boys that Reman had been on the receiving end of a force beat down from his ten year old son. Fearing his son's unchecked power, Reman thought that having him trained by a Sith Lord with a reputation for cruelty was needed. Unfortunately for Reman, when contacted Darth Miasma, showed little interest in Ramiel. That was until news broke of a massacre at a museum. While on a trip with his parents, Ramiel had noticed Caen being bullied by a group of other children. Without hesitation Ramiel used the force to snap the necks of each of the boys. When questioned by his father, Ramiel struck fear into his fathers heart when the boy simply said, 'No one harms a Daniels while I am around.' It was here that Reman realized Ramiel would one day pose a true challenge to his title and role as Archduke. Alone with this Darth Miasma made a surprise appearance on Dantella IV to meet with the young Ramiel herself; impressed at the callous yet protective nature the boy possessed. Taken as an Apprentice Training under Darth Miasma Learning from the Witches War on Dantella IV Becoming a Knight Sith Trials: (Accepting Loss / Securing Desire) The Darth Ceremony Second War on Dantella IV War on Dathomir Rising to a Lord Moving to Dromund Kaas War on Honoghr When war broke out of Honoghr, Ramiel was contacted by Jake for assistance. Taking a portion of the Dantellian fleet, Ramiel arrived to a scene of absolute carnage. A splinter group of Sith extremists had attacked the planet in an attempt to overthrow the Shamalain family. The goal was to enslave the Noghri. While Jake battles on the ground, Ramiel took charge of the remaining Honoghrian Defense Fleet and counter attacked the extremists. Though losing several ships in the battle, Ramiel was successful in routing out the enemy fleet. When the last of the attacking ships had been disabled the Sith Knight ordered no quarter be given. Every enemy ship and all enemy lives were wiped out in a rain of turbo laser fire. With the atmosphere secure, Ramiel repositioned the combined fleets and began a ground bombardment of the planets surface. For days the Sith, Dantellian, Noghri, and Shamalain fought the invading extremists. Often in brutal hand to hand combat, it proved to be taxing. When the last of the extremists had been eradicated Ramiel went to the planets surface where he discovered Jakes family had been massacred. The only survivors were Jake and one son, Romano, who both had been critically injured yet had fought on in a darkened fury. Silence befell the Archduke as he could do nothing to console the grieving father and widower. Romano remained on Honoghr to rebuild the planets infrastructure. He was also present, as were Caen, Jack, and Sarai to mourn the loss that Jake had suffered. After this Ramiel took Jake and Romano back to Dantella IV where the pair could begin the long process of recovering. It was here that Ramiel had a full understanding of what his roll as Patriarch served. He was not just some protector of his family; he now understood he was an emotional rock they could rely on in times of tragedy. Becoming the Magistrate Developing Dromund Kaas defenses Personality Ramiel loves patterns, and spotting discrepancies between statements could almost be described as a hobby, making it a bad idea to lie to him. This makes it ironic that Ramiels’ word should always be taken with a grain of salt – it’s not that he is dishonest, but Ramiel tends to share thoughts that are not fully developed, using others as a sounding board for ideas and theories in a debate against themselves rather than as actual conversation partners. This may make him appear unreliable, but in reality no one is more enthusiastic and capable of spotting a problem, drilling through the endless factors and details that encompass the issue and developing a unique and viable solution than Ramiel – just don’t expect punctual progress reports. Ramiel isn't interested in practical, day-to-day activities and maintenance, but when he finds an environment where his creative genius and potential can be expressed, there is no limit to the time and energy Ramiel will expend in developing an insightful and unbiased solution. Ramiel may appear to drift about in an unending daydream, but Ramiels’ thought process is unceasing, and his mind buzzes with ideas from the moment he wakes up. This constant thinking can have the effect of making him look pensive and detached, as he is often conducting full-fledged debates in his own head, but really Ramiel is quite relaxed and friendly when he is with people he knows, or who share his interests. However, this can be replaced by overwhelming shyness when Ramiel is among unfamiliar faces, and friendly banter can quickly become combative if he believes their logical conclusions or theories are being criticized. Oftentimes, Ramiel will opt to simply move on from a topic before it’s ever understood what he was trying to say, rather than try to lay things out in plain terms. The reverse can also be true when people explain their thought processes to Ramiel in terms of subjectivity and feeling. Imagine an immensely complicated clockwork, taking in every fact and idea possible, processing them with a heavy dose of creative reasoning and returning the most logically sound results available – this is how Ramiels mind works, and he has little tolerance for an emotional monkey-wrench jamming their machines. The one thing that really holds Ramiel back is his restless and pervasive fear of failure. Ramiel is so prone to reassessing his own thoughts and theories, worrying that he's missed some critical piece of the puzzle, that he can stagnate, lost in an intangible world where his thoughts are never truly applied. Overcoming this self-doubt stands as the greatest challenge Ramiel is likely to face, but the intellectual gifts – big and small – bestowed on the world when he does makes it worth the fight. Strengths * Great Analysts and Abstract Thinkers – Ramiel views the world as a big, complex machine, and recognize that as with any machine, all parts are interrelated. He excels in analyzing these connections, seeing how seemingly unrelated factors tie in with each other in ways that bewilder most other people. * Imaginative and Original – These connections are the product of an unrelenting imagination – Ramiels’ ideas may seem counter-intuitive at a glance, and may never even see the light of day, but they will always prove remarkable innovations. * Open-Minded – Ramiel couldn’t make these connections if he thought he knew it all – he is highly receptive to alternate theories, so long as they’re supported by logic and facts. In more subjective matters like social norms and traditions, Ramiel is usually fairly liberal, with a “none of my business” sort of attitude – peoples’ ideas are what matter. * Enthusiastic – When a new idea piques his interest, Ramiels can be very enthusiastic – they are a reserved personality type, but if another person shares an interest, he can be downright excited about discussing it. More likely though, the only outward evidence of his enthusiasm will be Ramiels silent pacing or his staring into the distance. * Objective – Ramiels’ analysis, creativity and open-mindedness aren’t the tools of some quest for ideology or emotional validation. Rather, it’s as though Ramiel is a conduit for the truths around them, so far as they can be expressed, and he is proud of this role as theoretical mediator. * Honest and Straightforward – To know one thing and say another would be terribly disingenuous – Ramiel doesn't often go around intentionally hurting feelings, but he believes that the truth is the most important factor, and he expects that to be appreciated and reciprocated. Weaknesses * Very Private and Withdrawn – Ramiels' intellectualism yields many insights into his surroundings, his surroundings are ironically considered an intrusion on his thoughts. This is especially true with people – Ramiel can be quite shy in social settings. More complicated situations such as parties exacerbate this, but even close friends struggle to get into Ramiels’ heart and mind. * Insensitive – Oftentimes he can get so caught up in his logic that he forgets any kind of emotional consideration – he dismisses subjectivity as irrational and tradition as an attempt to bar much-needed progress. Purely emotional situations are often utterly puzzling to Ramiel, and his lack of timely sympathy can easily offend. * Absent-minded – When his interest is captured, Ramiels absence goes beyond social matters to include the rest of the physical world. Ramiel becomes forgetful, missing even the obvious if it’s unrelated to his current infatuation, and he can even forget his own health, skipping meals and sleep as he muses. * Condescending – Attempts at connecting with others are often worse than Ramiels’ withdrawal. Ramiel takes pride in his knowledge and rationale, and enjoy sharing his ideas, but in trying to explain how he got from A to B to Z, he can get frustrated, sometimes simplifying things to the point of insult as he struggles to gauge his conversation partners’ perspective. The ultimate insult comes as Ramiel gives up with a dismissive “never mind”. * Loathe Rules and Guidelines – These social struggles are partly a product of Ramiels’ desire to bypass the rules, of social conduct and otherwise. While this attitude helps Ramiel strength of unconventional creativity, it also causes him to reinvent the wheel constantly and to shun security in favor of autonomy in ways that can compromise both. Force Powers & Abilities Training under Darth Miasma Apprentice & Knight * Mind Trick * Animal Bond * Dark Illusion * Summon Fear * Force Stasis Master: * Neural Storm * Force Suppression * Mind Probe * Memory Walk * Memory Rub * Force Sleep Training under Nightsister Akroma Nazeer Apprentice & Knight (Acolyte & Archmage) * Alleviation * Curing * Damage Memorization * Disease Detection * Healing Aura * Healing Blood * Health Optimization * Pain Suppression * Wound Inducement * Body Temperature Manipulation * Chemical Reaction Immunity * Contaminant Immunity * Empathic Healing * Healing Augmentation * Health Drain * Healing Reversal * Internal Bodily Cleansing * Medicine Manipulation * Self-Purification * Wound Transferal PRESTIGE Anti-Regeneration * Antibody Manipulation * Cellular Activation * Cellular Disintegration * Elemental Healing * Healing Factor Nullification * Immune System Manipulation * Limb Reattachment * Medical Magic * Mutative Regeneration Master (Prestige) * Anti-Regeneration * Antibody Manipulation * Cellular Activation * Cellular Disintegration * Elemental Healing * Healing Factor Nullification * Immune System Manipulation * Limb Reattachment * Medical Magic * Mutative Regeneration Training under Nightsister Kaalia Nazeer Apprentice & Knight (Acolyte & Archmage) * Enslavement Kiss * Love Empathy * Lust Inducement * Lust Manipulation * Seduction Intuition * Soulmate Glamour * Hormone Manipulation * Infatuation Inducement * Pain Inducement * Pherokinesis * Serenity Manipulation * Sexual Sight * Subliminal Seduction Master (Prestige) * Black Widow * Fertility Inducement * Gender Transformation * Sexuality Manipulation Relationships Fiona Zanetti Jake Daniels Caen Daniels Jack Daniels Romano Shamalain Lady Koga Thread & Stories A Meeting of Dark Minds A Negotiated Future This is How We Rise Up Into the Unknown